kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luxris
My Sig 00:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) |text= I know you probably won't be reading this for another 9 hours, but I finished it. I just don't think it links up properly, when you click it, it does nothing. Isn't it supposed to go to your page? EDIT: Nope, wait, I fixed it :D }} About Roxas... 00:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) |text=I give you full permission to use my userbox, if you like. But the real reason I'm here is about Roxas and KTAD. I don't mean to pry, and I'm to afraid to ask him myself xD They seem, er, "friendly", and I was just wondering whether they were going out or something. O.o (If he sees this, he'll probably use the "serious" talk bubble. Pray for me D: ) }} 04:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) |text=Yeah, "I don't think life is quite that simple." :D Thanks for not ratting me out. Here I was, worrying that Roxas would send me a message saying, "A little bird told me you're asking awkward questions," in a serious talk bubble. Phew! xD }} Sora bubble sprite Sora's Quotes 02:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Hey Luxris, long time....ok here's the thing, I plan to do Sora's quotes however you right now are doing it, any chance I can do Sora's in the Keyhole?}} Hey dude how come the other Wiki members can upload a fan art for their profile? Yeah I know I'm still figuring out how to make a talk bubble.Thanks!! -The Key6900 Thanks Yeah I'd really like to know how to use those, im from over at the Legend of Dragoon Wikia so im kinda new to this spot though I know much about KH too. xP (as you can see, my OC is somewhat KH based lol.) Oblivion Dragoon 22:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=gold |border=gold |border2=firebrick |border3=gold |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} Thanks!!!!!! Feb 2012 Puzzling 07:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey riddling is back! A new enemy...or is it an ally...with a cat?...Wonder what?}} 21:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=''black, red, white, mushroom''}} 21:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct!, now Mad Bumpers weapon parallel}} 20:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Goofy's weapon in Final Mix, has the word Bumper in it}} 21:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now ndkjfnwdefwebnfjkwefatalbfwecrestjfbwejkfnweklfwefwefwefew}} 21:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now Dream Eater Toad? eating!?!?!?}} 21:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now Reversal Reality a girl of notso grey hair, notso sadistic, not a Nobody, also doesn't have lightsabers as a weapon}} 21:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now Lower Nobodies Transform sword, shield, lance}} .:Axel:. Hey I went to .:Axel:.'s talk page, to wish him/her a happy birthday, and I noticed that he/she was inactive for a while (seeing as he/she was referring to you as your old .:Sora:. nickname, and her/his last journal entry was Summer :) when it's Feburary) and on his/her page it said that you were his/her best friend, and you were the one who introduced him/her to KH. So I was wondering if you knew him/her in real life, and was wondering why he/she was so inactive.